Impulse
by Symphonic Veins
Summary: As I turn a few pieces of parchment, I come across a page from Charms where I doodled a picture of Ginny and I holding hands with little hearts surrounding us, in the corner. I swiftly flip past it, but evidently Ginny's eye caught a glimpse of it. HGxGW
1. Such A Lunatic

**I don't own HP nor any of it's characters, settings, blahblah, etc.  
If you'd like me to continue this story all you have to do is review. :)  
I thought I'd give this story a different twist;  
But hell, I'd never have Ginny do anything that I personally wouldn't do myself~  
I hope you enjoy the story.**

I can't take my eyes off her. Then again, I usually can't. There's something so mesmerizing about Ginny Weasley. This is how we spend most of our afternoons; After classes are out for the day, we come down to the Quidditch field. Whether she has practice or not, Ginny spends every day trying to perfect her already unmatchable skills as a Catcher. I on the other hand sit on the bleachers and try to cram in some extra studying for my future exams. It's not surprising to hear, but I rarely get much reading done while out at the field. I just can't stop watching her. The flutter of her hair in the gusting wind, her freckled nose as it wrinkles in concentration, and hell I even find the soft layer of dirt that gets spread across her forehead from when she wipes sweat away to be entrancing. You see, I've long since given up on trying to convince myself that I don't find her attractive... I just haven't gotten around to telling her yet, considering that she's currently dating one of my best friends.

Ginny and I have been very close ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident. I suppose it started off as a need to protect her from further danger, but over the years she has become the best friend that I hold. Don't get me wrong, Harry and Ron are both excellent, but there's only so much that I can share in common with boys. Since my second year, Ginny has grown up substantially; She had hit her Weasley growth spurt, along with turning from a cute little girl into a very beautiful young lady. On the other hand, I can't say much for myself... The only things that are different about me is that I grew a few inches and I learned how to tame my God awful hair. Ginny says that she likes my poofball of a mane, but not everyone is blessed enough to be born with naturally silky hair like she was.

An hour has passed since the two of us had come out to the field. After a few more swoops on her broom, Ginny made her way over to where I am sitting. She stopped abruptly to my left, hopping off her sturdy broom and greeted me with a smile. _God, if only she knew just how much I melt every time she does that._ "Sorry for the hold up Hermione. I needed to practice some new strategies I've been working on. Get much work done?"  
_As if..._ "Sure did Gin. You ready to grab supper?"  
"Am I ever. I'll make my shower a quick one."  
"Just as long as you make sure to get all that dirt off your face."  
"Yes, Mum."

We made our way to the locker rooms. Once there, I sat waiting on one of the many benches while Ginny walked off with a towel in hand. Seconds after she turned the corner, I could hear the light patter of shower water hit the concrete ground. I lay back on the bench, placing the back of my hand over my forehead. I can't quite figure out what's wrong with me. Better yet, I'm not entirely certain of my feelings. I wonder every day whether or not this is just a silly crush I have on my best friend, or if it's something more than that. I've never been in love, so I don't have anything to compare these feelings to. All I know is that when she's around I feel completely whole; Like I'm at my full potential and happiness. Yet there's still a piece of me that feels down. I'm so close, yet so far. The chances of Ginny feeling the same way back, even if I ever WERE to tell her, are very slim. _I mean come on, why would she even think to want yo-_

My thoughts were interrupted by curtains of long, wet red hair dangling above my face. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd make it quick. Ginny looked down upon me, wearing that signature 'half-cocked' smirk of hers.  
"I'm gone for five minutes and you nearly fall asleep on me? You're one lazy girl." She said to me, in blatant sarcasm no less.  
"Oh sod off you. Shall we get going? If we're too late your idiot brothers will have eaten everything but the condiments."  
She laughs. I secretly get a heightened pulse.  
"Right, right. Let me throw on some shorts and we'll be on our way. You're such an impatient Betty today, 'Mione." Ginny sends me a wink before reaching to open her locker. I love how she always uses that playfully sarcastic tone whenever speaking to me. She doesn't do it much around anyone else. Well, at least not playfully of course.

Dinner came and went. It wasn't much different from any other night; Ron made a complete imbecile of himself in front of yet another Ravenclaw girl, Harry went on and on about how ridiculously Snape would critique him in Potions, and Ginny repetitively attempted to draw me away from keeping my nose in the text I had been so intently trying to study. Even though she is a bit of a distraction, I can say that I'd rather have Ginny pay that type of attention to me. Even if she may not be able to see it, I smile every time she comes up with some sort of a bizarre conversational topic to try and turn my focus from my books to her. But even though I never really budge, I do hope every day that she never stops trying...

It's well into the evening now, where the both of us are seated at the small table and couch, in front of the fire pit at Gryffindor Commons. This is generally the usual time when I help Ginny finish her work for the next day, where she begins to get exceptionally distracted. I suppose I can understand, not many students here have the educational drive that I posses. But really, this girl just can't seem to keep her head in the books past an hour into studying. Since I have already completed all of my assigned work, I began flipping through old notes which I have been putting off to organize.

"'Mione, I'm sorry but this is rubbish. When am I ever going to need to know the spell for _this_? It's absolutely useless." Ginny scoffed, I naturally roll my eyes in reply.  
"You'd be surprised. Most of the spells you're learning right now were absolutely crucial in getting Harry and your brother out of trouble so many times in the past."  
"Well they're a couple of nit-wits, I'd never be stupid enough to get into the sort of mischief that those two seem to always find themselves in."  
I cock an eyebrow up at Ginny, in a playful manner. "High talk of the boy you're supposed to be dreamy over."  
"Oh please Hermione. You, I, and the rest of Gryffindor knows that Harry is a complete idiot."  
"Then why are you with him?"  
"He's great as arm candy, and not a half bad snog." Ginny sends me a devilishly wide smile. "I'm kidding, he's a sweetheart. But I figure why not date him until someone who truly sweeps me of my feet comes along, right? I mean I like Harry, I'm just not obsessed with him like the rest of Hogwarts is."  
"I see, not a terrible reason to date a boy." I softly shove Ginny's arm, in between flipping through my notes.  
"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing there?" She asks me, half interested.  
"Trying to sort through this lot of notes. Might as well get it out of the way now."

As I turn a few pieces of parchment, I come across a page from Charms where I doodled a picture of Ginny and I holding hands with little hearts surrounding us, in the corner. I swiftly flip past it, but evidently Ginny's eye caught a glimpse of it.  
"HEY, what've you got there? Hold up, 'Mione.. I saw hearts, I didn't know you were crushing on someone. Who is it?" She hops up to try and grasp the parchment away from my large stack, but I rip it away just as her hand gets close enough.  
"Don't worry about it, I was just goofing off. I don't like anyone, Gin!" I frantically scoot back to the edge of the couch, my heart racing in what feels like fear.  
"Bullshit, spill." Ginny jumps over on my side of the couch, reaching for the clutched hand in which the drawing of conversation is in. I try to roll off said couch to get away from her, but Ginny jumped up on top of me before I got the chance to, our stomachs now pressed against each other, Ginny's arm still stretched out. "Give me that picture, Hermione!"

Within a short moment we were face to face, her lips just barely hovering above mine, though her gaze was still upon the paper. Intensely distracted by the feeling of her body pressed against mine, combined with her breath pouring down upon me, I completely forgot about what I previously had been so intent on keeping from her grasp. With one swipe she tore the page from me, holding it behind my head to try and get a good look before I attempted to retrieve it. Both of us breathing slightly harder than usual, from the semi-wrestling match that we just had, Ginny let out a laugh of accomplishment.  
"Now let's see who this secret crush of yours i-" _Crap.. is this really happening?_ I pinched my eyes shut in disbelief, Ginny must have realized that the small stick figure beside mine is her. She stared at the paper for a good few seconds before looking down at me, a slightly confused look upon her face.  
"Uh, 'Mione.. Is this who I _think_ it is?" I look away, completely embarrassed by what my best friend had just seen. I never thought that THIS would be the way that she found out about how I feel about her. I took a deep breath before responding.  
"Yeah Gin, that's you. It was just as a joke, you know? I was only playing around, bored in Charms and all." _Like she's really gonna buy that, you idiot._ With our faces still just inches away from each other Ginny eyed me over, carefully taking in the expression I wore, clearly not believing a word that I just said.

She stayed quiet for what felt like an excruciatingly long moment, before saying another word.  
"Ah, fuck it." That was the last thing that escaped her mouth before she brought her previously outstretched hand down to turn my diverted face towards her own, dropping the so sought after parchment to the ground. Before I had a second to react, not like I would anyway, her lips forcefully pressed themselves against mine. If my heart had been racing before, it in no way compared to how fast it was beating now. For having such a filthy mouth it definitely tasted sweeter than I could have imagined. We laid there kissing for a good few minutes, I of course was soaking up every single second of it. Ginny ended the kiss with a final peck, lifting her head up and rubbed her lips together. I on the other hand was too stunned to do much besides just lay there in disbelief, looking up at her.

She squinted her eyes, then let out "Yeah, you're definitely a better snog than Harry." I just halfheartedly chuckled, my gaze still upon her while trying to catch my breath. Ginny looked back down at me with an innocent smile, before jumping up to lean against the couch seat. "So, should we get back to learning this bloody spell? We haven't got all night you know."  
I hop up onto my elbows, looking at the girl before me in astonishment. _I should have expected as much from her, such a lunatic..  
_I shake my head to try and regain my composure before stating "Yeah Gin, let's get to it." I fling myself back up into a sitting position, moving my legs to hang back over the seat of the couch. I lift up Ginny's text book and bring it over my lap. Before reading any words, I take one more glance at my best friend with a smile of disbelief so plainly written on my face, just to be greeted by that same friendly smile that I know so well.  
We both laugh for a second before I say "So when doing this particular spell..."


	2. Just Jump

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.****  
I re-read all my reviews for the first part of this story about two hours ago, and I forgot how happy they make me.****  
So to you, I cranked this chapter out in-between my classes.****  
(This means that I haven't had time to proof-read it.)****  
I hope you enjoy this addition****, because I sure liked writing it. ****  
Thank you for your support, and please let me know if I met your approval!**

After what happened last night with Ginny, it's no surprise that I didn't get much sleep in before class the next morning. I lay in my bed for what I'd guess to be hours, replaying every small detail in my head. Even now, in Potions class, I still can't get her out of my head long enough to concentrate on the brew Snape had assigned for the day. Involuntarily, every time my memory replayed the exact moment Ginny kissed me, I'd close my eyes to get a solid trance.  
"Miss Granger." My shoulders instantly perked up towards my ears as I hear the snide voice behind me, one of my eyes opening slowly as if I were trying to imagine that I had not been seen.  
"Yes, Professor Snape?" I respond slowly.  
"Clearly your vast intelligence is too profound to pay attention in my class, but for the sake of the students who cannot measure up to your brilliant mind, could you at least attempt to look interested?" Snape snaps at me in his all-too-known tone of annoyance. "Five points from Gryffindor, courtesy of the brightest witch of this century."  
At least a third of the room turns around at me and scowls, while another large portion snicker amongst themselves.  
"Sorry guys.." I say as I look meekly over at Ron and Harry.

The rest of my classes didn't fare much better, but at least none of my other Professors were out to get me like Snape. Today also just happened to be the only day of the week where Ginny and I have classes on opposite sides of Hogwarts, so I don't get to see her until supper. _Just my luck; All I can think about is this girl and I can't even see her._ When I really think about it though, I'm not even sure how I'd act if I did see Ginny. Would I be too shy to greet her as usual? Would I act awkward? Would she? Supper was closing in, and with every passing minute my stomach started growing more and more butterflies. I kept telling myself to breathe and calm down, but it was a wasted effort.

Dinner time. I can't remember ever walking so slowly towards the Great Hall, each step more cautious than the last. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like Ginny and I left the Commons last night on a bad note. I guess I'm just anxious to see what will happen, or what she'll say to me. As I turned the last corner, I spotted a wisp of fire-red locks. There she was, standing outside the Great Hall doors. A quick burst of relief hit me. Ginny always waits for me outside the Hall, so this was definitely a good sign. I took a few more steps before her eyes diverted in my direction. Not a moment later, her Weasley smile made an appearance, before she bolted over to me.  
"Hermione, finally! I'm starving, did you take the long way around Hogwarts? And you're the one who's always on MY case about being late for supper." Without giving me any time to react, Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the Great Hall in a sprint.

If I didn't know better, I'd say that last night was a dream, with how Ginny was acting. She didn't skip a single beat in how she usually acts during dinner. We chatted about our day and Ron brought up my incident during Potions, which made her laugh. At one particular point, Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss. Not only did I feel a slight sense of jealousy deep within my heart, but I could have sworn that I saw small hint of what looked like annoyance in her eyes after their peck. Then again, that might just be my own eyes seeing what they want to see. After everyone was done eating, our group began walking back up to the Commons, all of us still engaged in chatter. It wasn't until the boys went up to their rooms when Ginny and I took our usual spot on the couch in front of the fireplace.

As soon as we sat down, the memory of our previous night zoomed back more vividly in my mind than before. There were still a few Gryffindor students sitting around us so I really couldn't act out how I was feeling on the inside. Ginny and I talked for a bit longer, completely avoiding talking about what I so desperately wanted to. I kept a secret eye on every additional person in the Commons, up until the very last one departed for bed. _This is it, my chance to really talk to her._

"Ginny, I really want to talk to you abou-"  
"Listen Hermione." She had cut me off, which caught me a little off guard. "I gotta know.. Do you really like me, or were you actually just goofing off when you drew that picture? I mean, I won't make fun of you for being a lezzie. Because, not to sound conceited or anything, but I AM to die for." Ginny gave me a playful wink.  
"Uhm.. It's kind of hard to talk about this so bluntly, especially since I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a while now, but yeah.. I really do like you." I had to divert my eyes to the floor while saying this. I don't know why it was so hard for me to talk about this with her. I mean come on, it was already out in the open.

Ginny took a second to think to herself before saying anything. "Well, that's pretty cool. You know, you could have just come out and said it a long time ago. It's not like I'd disown you or anything. But I've been thinking; Snogging you was kinda fun. I'm not gay or anything, but if you want to play a bit of tonsil-hockey every now and then, I wouldn't care."  
I honestly couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. I turned abruptly to look her in the eye. "What.. what about Harry? He's your boyfriend, and one of my closest friends." After thinking about this moment for so long, this really wasn't the way I expected things to go. In all reality, I wasn't exactly too thrilled with it.  
"Harry is Harry. You're a girl, it doesn't count against anything. It's not like I like girls, so it doesn't matter." I couldn't believe how lightly she was taking all this. It actually frustrated me quite a bit.  
"It doesn't MATTER?" I said in an agitated tone. "For once can you try and be serious? God damn it, Ginny! I've been bottling up feelings for you, all this time, and you treat it like some kind of a joke. It may not matter to you, but it sure as hell matters to me." I could feel my brows furrowing. I hadn't meant to snap at her, but this definitely wasn't my fairytale.

Ginny looked very taken-aback. She stared at me in disbelief and then responded. "Fine, shit Hermione! I'm sorry for pissing you off. My bad for trying to give you what you want." I could tell that she still wasn't taking me seriously.  
"You don't know what I want, Ginny. For that matter, you can't GIVE me what I want. You don't feel for me what I've been feeling for you. You see this as some kind of a game, and I can't play. You'll never like me in that way, so why try and give me false hope?" I looked down at my hands, noticing that they had become very clammy. My heart sank, finally realizing that these feelings were just going to hurt me in the end.  
"You know, for being brilliant you sure are retarded sometimes." Ginny shoved my shoulder, a little lighter than just a nudge. "I wouldn't be offering to do this if I wasn't curious to see where it goes. Like I said, I've been thinking about it all day and I made up my mind. If you're not interested, then we can forget that this conversation ever happened. I care about you as my best friend, first and foremost. I'm not gonna let something like this fuck it all up." _What a potty mouth, I can't even.._ My train of thought was cut short, letting what she just said register. I know it's not healthy, but I let it give me a small sense of hope.

"What if in the end you realize that I'm not what you want? And I'm left falling for you even more? What if you just leave me there, being completely infatuated with you, while you chase after boys right in front of me? What if-"  
Ginny let out a loud sigh. "_What if, what if?_" She mocked me. I then felt her grab onto my neatly-done tie, pulling me just inches away from her face. She then looked down at my lips, smirking widely. "How about just for once, you jump?"  
I looked down at her lips as well. Without being able to let a single thought enter my mind, I felt something similar to a magnetic force, lunging me forward to close the small gap between our mouths. I kissed her with all the ranges of emotion that she made me feel tonight; Frustration, fear, want. I couldn't think about the possibility of falling. All that was in my heart right now, was the leap.


End file.
